<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Together by 0xenfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922444">Finally Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree'>0xenfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither was completely sure how the conversation had escalated and they’d ended up there, but Aziraphale had something about Crowley being nice. Of course, the demon vehemently denied the statement, and lo and behold, a minor scuffle occurred. Now, however, the demon held Aziraphale against the old wall, arm braced on his chest with the other hand placed by the angel’s head to hold himself up.</p>
<p>Snake husband has a lot of feelings and is a bit slow sometimes, but Aziraphale loves him just as much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Good Omens fic! Not sure if I'll write any more since this was written last year while I was still super active within the fandom, but you never know. I hope y'all enjoy these two dorks :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley had the angel pinned up against the wall of the bookshop, almost nose to nose. Neither was completely sure how the conversation had escalated and they’d ended up there, but Aziraphale had something about Crowley being nice. Of course, the demon vehemently denied the statement, and lo and behold, a minor scuffle occurred. Now, however, the demon held Aziraphale against the old wall, arm braced on his chest with the other hand placed by the angel’s head to hold himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale was watching Crowley, a slightly surprised look on his face. In all honesty, he was more shocked at his body’s response to Crowley’s action than anything else. He’d continued to “make an effort” for a while now, trying to fit in more with humans and all that, and while it had happened a few times before, his proximity to Crowley’s body made his erection quite inopportune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale, the angel giving a small gasp when he felt the demon’s thigh bump against his erection. He saw the look of recognition flash across the demon’s face, felt his sharp inhale of breath. Crowley’s lips curled into a devilish smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. What do we have here, Angel?” Aziraphale nearly shuddered at Crowley’s voice, low and rasping. Crowley deftly bumped his hand against Aziraphale’s bulge, and his eyes shined of pure sin as he trailed his fingers up and down the angle’s length. “All this?” The demon spoke as he roughly palmed the angel’s cock, “Just from being shoved against a wall?” Crowley continued touching Aziraphale through his pants, slowly making his way to the clasp of the angel’s slacks. “Why, Angel, you tempt me so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed out. He reached out a slightly shaky hand, curling it around the back of the demon’s neck and resting it on his nape. “Please,” he beckoned as he pushed Crowley’s head forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the demon knew what was being asked of him and wasted no time in granting his angel’s wishes. He surged forward and caught the angel in a passionate lip-lock, dropping his hands in the process. Thousands of years of barely-hidden emotions poured into the kiss. Crowley felt the angel’s arms wrap around his middle and pull him even closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a quick, sudden movement, Aziraphale had him and Crowley switched; the demon now held against the wall, much to his surprise. The angel kept the demon captive against the wall, kissing the unnecessary breath out of him. He left the demon stunned and flushed by the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Angel. That was, ahem, quite something.” The demon felt breathless and full of life all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, dear boy,” Aziraphale started, “I may be an angel but that doesn’t mean I can’t take control.” Crowley couldn’t lie, the thought of his gentle angel taking control over him was quite attractive, to say the least. Aziraphale drew Crowley into another kiss before speaking once more. “What do you say we take this upstairs, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed thickly at the implications but was immediately on board with the plan. “Lead the way, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled lightly before taking Crowley by the hand and guiding him up to his flat above the bookstore. He paused in front of the door to his bedroom, glancing at Crowley for a moment before opening the door and ushering the demon in. The room looked hardly used, but very fitting for the angel; muted browns and tans decorated the walls and furniture and a plush duvet covered the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buildup to this moment had seemed so fantastic, yet now both the angel and demon stood awkwardly together in the bedroom. “So,” Crowley started, “How should we…” Both stepped forward toward each other, fumbling and tripping over their words, as well as their feet. After a moment of the awkward almost-touches and not-quite-kisses, Aziraphale took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel took a deep breath before stepping toward the demon, this time who stayed still. “Here,” The angel said softly as he reached up to the demon’s face. Crowley flinched slightly as Aziraphale reached for his glasses. The angel’s fingers brushed the edges of the cool, metal frames, lightly pulling them away from the demon’s eyes. “Please, my dear, I’d like to see your face.” The demon wanted to object, yet couldn’t find it in himself to do so and let the angel take his glasses off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are.” The angel smiled sweetly and Crowley felt a pang deep in his stomach. Aziraphale placed his hands on Crowley’s hops and gently guided him to sit on the bed. Before the angel could step back again, Crowley caught Aziraphale’s wrist in his hand and tugged him into his lap with a surprised noise coming from the angel’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley caught Aziraphale as he fell into him, moving back on the bed until he had the angel straddling his legs, one knee on each side of his thighs. Their eyes locked, blue-hazel on snake yellow, and soon they were pulled back into a kiss as deep and passion-filled as the ones shared in the store below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon bit down lightly on the angel’s lip as he pressed his hips up into Aziraphale’s. He felt as much as heard the angel’s moans as he continued grinding against the blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Crowley, please, stop teasing.” Aziraphale panted against Crowley’s lips, pressing his own hips down into Crowley’s continued grind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon nipped the angel’s lip again, grinning when he pulled away. “Make me, Angel.” Aziraphale licked over where Crowley had bitten him, stilling for a minute before pushing the demon flat on his back. He bent down and attached his lips to the demon’s neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin as though it were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. The demon gasped and stretched his neck out for the angel, meanwhile arching his back and grabbing onto the thighs of his ethereal lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley endured the hot, wet, teasing torture contained in the angel’s kisses for a moment, occupying himself by palming over the angel’s thighs and ass. Soon, however, it wasn’t enough for the demon and he wanted more. Crowley reached back to the clasp of Aziraphale’s pants, struggling to open them. Quickly finding it annoying, he made an attempt at his own pants. He vaguely registered Aziraphale telling him to relax and slow his hands, but not before miracling their clothing to the angel’s wardrobe instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the angel and demon were slightly chilled by the sudden lack of clothing but quickly acclimated to the change in temperature. Now freed, Crowley sent his hand back to work, grasping for both of their erections and stroking them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped out. He had his lip sucked between his teeth, eyes hooded, and head tilted back. In Crowley’s opinion, the angel looked absolutely exquisite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord, Angel. You look so good like this.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale down for more kisses, meanwhile moving his legs from between the angel’s to around his waist instead. He locked his ankles behind the angel’s back and pulled their hips flush together. While doing this with their clothing on had felt good, having the angel’s naked body against his felt a hundred times better. “Fuck, Angel. Want you, wanted you for so long,” The demon panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me as well, my dear,” Aziraphale breathed back. The angel and the demon were completely wrecked, both from the minutes they’d spent making out with each other as well as from the years they’d spent waiting for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then fuck me, Angel, want to feel you.” Crowley had fantasized about this day, he was a demon after all, and he’d always imagined that he’d be the one getting fucked. For the first round, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my love. Whatever you’d like. Though, don’t you need to get ready?” Always the practical one, of course, Aziraphale had researched this. Though Crowley had half a mind to question why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m always ready for you, Angel,” The demon responded with a salacious wink. “Already prepped and ready for you.” The angel frowned a bit, slightly disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, alright, that does make it quicker I suppose. Though, I would like to help next time.” Crowley blushed a bit at the thought of his angel working him open on his fingers. Maybe his tongue… There was so much he wanted to do, however, it much all be saved for another day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, Angel,” He urged, getting his mind back to the current situation, “Get on with it, I’m dying here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale resisted an eye-roll and held back a smile, but granted the demon’s request. He pushed the demon’s legs up a bit and began to push into him. The angel felt Crowley’s fingers tighten in the grip they’d gotten in his hair, curling his nails into the base of his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Aziraphale bottomed out, he paused, catching his breath and letting Crowley adjust to the feeling. Getting quickly impatient, the demon shoved himself against the angel, grinning when he heard the resulting gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Angel. I’m not going to break.” Crowley nudged the angel’s hips forward with his legs, Aziraphale pitching forward and falling over the demon- his outstretched hand catching him before falling completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair found themselves nose to nose once more, Aziraphale this time buried inside Crowley with the demon’s legs locked behind his back. Aziraphale leaned down the small rest of the way and gently kissed the demon, much gentler than the situation would have suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, move, please.,” Crowley insisted once their lips split. The angel pecked him lightly once more before slowly beginning to rock his hips. As Aziraphale slowly thrust his hips, Crowley’s fingers tightened in his hair; his thighs tightening against the angel’s sides. Aziraphale slowly sped up his pace by each passing movement until he was fucking Crowley in a way that left them both shaking and moaning for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned. The demon felt impossibly tight around him and hot in his arms. Hearing his angel swear did all kinds of things to Crowley. He kept a vice grip around both Aziraphale’s waist and in his hair, tugging on it when he couldn’t do anything else but moan and write beneath the angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Crowley tried to grunt through his breathlessness, “Love it when you swear.” On his last word, Aziraphale hit a spot within the demon that had him keening and crying out. “There, right there Angel! Fuck, do it again!” Aziraphale kept his quick pace, doing his best to hit that same spot on each thrust in. Each time, the demon would bear down on the angel as well, making Aziraphale bite back moans and cry out the demon’s name over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Crowley, so close.” The angel moaned and buried his face in the crook of the demon’s neck, panting against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Angel. Right there, right there!” The demon felt his orgasm crest and he tightened around the angel in all possible ways. He could tell that his angel was at the same peak as him, feeling him finish inside and hearing the angel’s moans in his ear. They both stilled for a moment after their orgasms, simply enjoying the perfect closeness that it brought, before collapsing together on the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel pulled the demon in for a kiss before lying on his side beside his lover. They said nothing to each other for a minute, barely moving aside from the angel subconsciously resting and stroking his hand over the demon’s side and hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute or two of silence, Crowley spoke first. “Well,” He began, “I have to say, Angel, I didn’t know you had that in you.” The demon flashed the angel a devious grin. “And after 6,000 years too. I was beginning to think I’d have to spend the rest of eternity celibate!” Aziraphale rolled his eyes affectionately as Crowley chuckled, lightly smacking the back of his hand on the demon’s abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell, after that ‘you go too fast for me, Crowley’,” He said in his best, but truly horrible Aziraphale impression, “I thought all hope of having you were lost.” He finished his sentence with a melancholy sigh, losing his grin. Aziraphale frowned a bit and reached for the demon’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley,” Aziraphale started, catching the demon’s yellow gaze, “You know I love you, correct? You’ve always had me. You always will.” The demon stared at Aziraphale, wide-eyed. He’d known the angel felt strongly for him, it was obvious to see that even to a demon, but loved him? Well and truly loved him? He didn’t dare consider it. If it wasn’t true, reality and heartbreak may have killed him. That fight or what be it they’d had in the days approaching the apocalypse quite nearly did. And the fire… The thought of losing his Angel? There was so much he wanted to say at that moment, but all that came out was a strangled noise and a</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The demon blinked in shock, a deep flush rising to his cheeks. “L-love?” The angel smiled softly at his silly demon. He may move quickly but he certainly could be slow at times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear,” Aziraphale said, cupping the demon’s jaw, “Love. As in, I am quite in love with you, Crowley. Have been for quite a few years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Was all that the demon said in response, before scrambling to add more. “Me too. Uh- yeah, yes. I- ah- I love you too. Angel. Aziraphale.” The angel giggled behind his hand at the demon stumbling over his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pursed his lips at Aziraphale’s giggling, still blushing furiously. He turned over on his side, his back to the angel’s chest, feigning annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, now come now dear.” Aziraphale pressed up behind Crowley and wrapped his arm around the demon. “Don’t be upset dear, I was only tickled by how adorably flustered you were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hid his face in the pillows, still pretending along with the angel. “‘M not cute,” He harrumphed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, not cute,” Aziraphale started, “Just beautiful, and kind, and sexy, and downright ravishing then?” Crowley grumbled, feeling his face heat up once more, but didn’t make an attempt to argue, knowing that it would only pull more complimentary words from the angel. Instead, he claimed to be tired and in need of a nap, though it was mostly an excuse to be held for longer by the angel. Once more, Aziraphale smiled softly into the back of the demon’s neck. They stayed there together, wrapped in each other’s arms, finally right where they’d wanted to be for thousands of years. Finally together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are loved and appreciated! Let me know if there are any mistakes or errors, thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>